


Free Yourself At The Same Time

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Half Life Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: Drabbles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half Bad drabbles, mostly Nabriel, might be some other character studies, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nathan clings to him when he wakes up after a nightmare, fingers tight on his back, sometimes teeth against his shoulder to keep from screaming and all Gabriel can do is hold him and say ‘I’m here‘ because it’s the only promise he can make.

In that moment when Nathan hugs back and breathes with him, Gabriel hasn’t lost him to the vengance and grief that fills now Nathan’s life, and for just that moment it’s just the boy he loves who might not love him but at least needs him and Gabriel tells himself that has to be enough.


	2. Kiss

Even with the years that have gone by after the war, Nathan still kisses him as if each time they kiss, it could be the last time they did and he had to be absolutely sure that Gabriel knew that Nathan loved him back. Each and every single time he does this: trembling hands cradling Gabriel’s face, biting kisses full of desperate need, his name a breathe away from Nathan’s mouth, Nathan’s breath gasping as if he was starving, as if he couldn’t breathe, as if the only thing that could keep him alive was to kiss Gabriel and stay.


	3. Soft - NSFW

When he’s on top, Nathan tries to be as careful as he possibly can with Gabriel: whisper-soft caresses over Gabriel’s skin with his rough, dark fingers, small kisses and nibbles over his neck and shoulders as he fucks him, thrusting inside him slowly and thoroughly.

There are two reasons for this: the first one, the most important one is because he wasn’t soft, before, he didn’t appreciate Gabriel as much as he should have and this is the most honest way Nathan knows to say I’m sorry.

… and the other one, because it drives Gabriel absofuckinglutely mad when he does.


	4. Death

There is too much blood: Nathan presses his hands against the gunshot wound on Gabriel’s stomach. Gabriel’s hands cling to his tremmbling hands, and Nathan tries to heal Gabriel as fast as he can, the way Arran told him how to with the Gift he inherited from their mother and he tries to do the same with the one Nathan inherited from his father but it’s not enough, the wound is too bad, Gabriel is coughing blood and clinging to his hands and Nathan can’t do a thing, can’t stop this, can’t stop Gabriel from dying in his fucking arms.


	5. NSFW

One moment they’re kissing and the next one it’s not enough: Gabriel pushes Nathan against a wall and presses close to him, a leg between his legs and Nathan shudders all over and rubs against his thigh and then they’re kissing harder than before, barely pausing so they can shove trousers and pants down just enough to rub against each other, wrists bumping into each until he shoves Nathan’s hands away and Gabriel curls his hand around them both and Nathan’s hands leave crescent-moon-scratches over his back, teeth against his shoulder, and Nathan comes with a curse and Gabriel’s name.


	6. Home

There is a small cottage protected by some high cliffs against wind and storms. They’re near enough a small lake where they can swim if the weather allows it, or fish, and there are woods where Nathan and his animal can roam through the nights when the nightmares are too bad and it’s everything Nathan has ever wanted.

However, it’s not really ‘home’.

Home, Nathan’s real home, exists only in the perfect space between Gabriel’s neck and shoulder that it’s just right for Nathan to press his face against, where it smells of coffee and Gabriel’s lotion and just Gabriel.


	7. Innocence

Arran calls him and Gabriel approaches, curious, and then he’s pretty sure his heart melts: Nathan, his face lax and as peaceful as it ever gets, sound asleep with Arran’s daughter asleep on his chest, because little Deb is still too small, too young to know how the world hated her uncle, how parts of the world still do.

Gabriel hopes unreasonably, that she might never need to know or understand that, and then he tries not to laugh when Arran offers to give him a copy of the photo he took.

(He says yes to the photo, of course).


End file.
